


Looks So Wrong But Feels So Right

by cajynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bodyswap, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Atsumu wakes up one morning in Sakusa's body. He has a few ideas about how to spend the day
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 429





	Looks So Wrong But Feels So Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pseudoanalytics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudoanalytics/gifts).



> This is dedicated to the lovely Quip for their birthday <3

In the early hours of the morning, Atsumu rolls over and presses his nose into the back of Sakusa’s head. He’s not ready to open his eyes. He almost falls back asleep but it’s rare he gets to cling so close for so long, so instead he presses a soft kiss to the back of Sakusa’s head and breaths him in. 

That’s when he gets the first inkling that something is off. His sleep addled brain can’t quite place it. He blinks his eyes open, and what comes into focus is not an awful mop of black curls, but blonde hair sticking in all directions. Whatever sleepiness he was clinging to leaves him as he shouts and flings himself across the bed.

“‘Tsumu? Wha’s wrong?”

Atsumu knows that sleep addled voice. He’s had twenty two years to get acquainted with that voice. And when the person in his bed turns around, he is face to face with himself.

What the fuck.

“What the fuck?”

The voice that comes out is not his own, but Sakusa’s. He watches as his face from the bed morphs from confusion to abject horror. 

Atsumu fumbles around for his phone on the nightstand, which is now Sakusa’s, and opens the camera. Staring back at him is not himself, but the face of his boyfriend. He raises a shaky hand to his hair, pinching the unruly curls between his fingers. 

“Holy shit.”

He glances up, and he… Sakusa— God this is confusing— is still frozen on the bed.

“Hey, Earth to Omi-kun.”

He doesn’t respond, but he does eventually reach for Atsumu’s phone to get a look at himself. He turns his head every which way, looking dangerously close to throwing up. 

“This isn’t real,” Sakusa mutters, then immediately looks disgusted. 

His trademark grimace looks strange on Atsumu’s face, and Atsumu can’t help the giggle that escapes him. And then it’s his turn to freeze. He’s only ever been witness to Sakusa’s stifled laughter, small choked off noises that to anyone else would sound like a cough. But he’s never heard a proper laugh from him until today. Except, it’s not really him. It’s Atsumu in his body. But he has his voice, so Atsumu will take it.

“Ya mean to tell me you’ve been hiding that laugh all this time? Yer a selfish jerk!”

“Don’t make my body do things it wasn’t designed to do. And don’t talk like that. It’s unsettling.”

“Hey!”

Sakusa scowls even harder and crosses his arms. He works his jaw, as if his tongue feels strange in his mouth. 

“Oh my god wait. Lemme see my phone.”

Sakusa tosses it over to him, looking utterly confused. Atsumu needs to do this now, before he loses his chance for good. He immediately opens up his camera and smiles wide and takes as many pictures as he can before Sakusa is flying across the bed to murder him. 

“Miya you give me that phone right now!”

Luckily Sakusa hasn’t seemed to adjust to the new body and Atsumu is able to slip away and lock his phone. He silently thanks whatever gods are listening that he hasn’t given Sakusa the password just yet. He really doesn’t mind, but he’ll have to back those photos up first. 

“What’s a matter, Omi-kun? ‘Fraid I might blackmail ya?”

Sakusa lets out a frustrated cry. 

“Enough! We have to figure out how to reverse this. I cannot stay stuck in this… your body.”

“Relax, would ya? We got the next two days off so no one’s gonna see us like this. We’ll figure it out we’ve got time.”

“You don’t know that! We have no idea how long this could take to reverse or what we even need to do. We can’t show up to practice like this.”

“Okay okay I see yer point. But can we at least have breakfast first? Can’t think on an empty stomach.”

If looks could kill. Atsumu raises his hands in mock surrender, ready to get to work on fixing this mess. But then he gets an idea. A terrible, wonderful, filthy idea. He pulls Sakusa back down onto the bed, hoping his mischievous smile holds as much charm in his partner’s body. 

“We could try to figure out how to switch back. Or…” Atsumu leans in close. “We could fuck around like this first and worry about the details later.”

Sakusa leans away performatively, just a fraction of an inch, but Atsumu sees the way his pupils dilate and the way his tongue darts out to wet his lips. 

“Unless ya don’t want to,” Atsumu says, pulling back. “I mean, I doubt we’ll ever get the chance to do this again, but I know yer worried about practice ‘n stuff…”

This has the desired effect as Sakusa grabs him by the shirt and pulls him in for a bruising kiss. Atsumu moans when he feels Sakusa lick into his mouth. Feeling his own lips against his is dizzying. His eyes flutter open, and looking at Sakusa’s pinched expression on his own face goes straight to his cock.

That’s new. The stirring in his groin is somehow both familiar and unfamiliar as he feels Sakusa’s cock, now his own, harden and twitch. He’d never been bothered by his own anatomy before, and Sakusa never batted an eye the first time they slept together, or any time after that. But he’s certainly enjoying this new sensation. He distantly wonders what Sakusa must feel like right now, but before he can even think to ask he’s being pushed down onto his back.

Sakusa looks down at him with a familiar hunger. Is that how he looks when he gets like this? Fuck. Sakusa takes Atsumu’s arm and mouths at his wrist, licking and sucking and it makes Atsumu shiver. Sakusa never breaks eye contact. Atsumu feels hot all over.

Is this what Sakusa feels when he kisses his wrists? He knew he liked it, which is why he did it, but he could never imagine how it felt for him. Until now. The longer it goes on, the more ragged his breathing becomes. His hips thrust up into empty air, seeking any form of relief.

Sakusa smirks down at him and it’s becoming worrying how much those looks are turning him on. Sakusa trails his fingers along the bulge in Atsumu’s pants and he whines. He watches as Sakusa’s previously smug expression transforms into shocked lust, and he knows Sakusa is experiencing the same thing he is. It's comforting, really, to know they’re both vain fucks.

Sakusa slowly kisses up Atsumu’s arm, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Atsumu has never been this sensitive. 

“D- does it always feel like this?” Atsumu chokes out. 

Sakusa kisses up his neck before licking the shell of his ear and whispering, “Always.”

Atsumu shivers, desperation curling around every nerve. When Sakusa nips at his earlobe he keens. Oh he is definitely filing this away for when they switch back. 

“I want to show you exactly how you make me feel. What you do to me. The things you could do to me.” Sakusa’s breath is hot against his cheek.

Atsumu turns his head and kisses him hungrily, swallowing the sound of his own moans. He bites Sakusa’s bottom lip hard, just the way he likes, the way he could never quite get away with if the roles were reversed. But Sakusa in his body grinds his dripping wet cunt against his thigh and Atsumu knows it has its desired effect. 

“Ya like that, baby?”

Sakusa whines. “I do. But right now it’s your turn.”

Atsumu gasps when Sakusa’s index finger circles his tight rim, not quite pushing in. Atsumu tries to grind back down on it but Sakusa pulls away and clicks his tongue. 

“Patience.”

Atsumu glares at him but Sakusa just rolls his eyes, clearly unaffected by his own steely gaze. He reaches for a bottle of lube and coats two fingers before returning them where Atsumu so desperately wants them. He slips one in slowly and steadily. Atsumu pants underneath him, sweat beading on his temple. He grips the sheets so hard his knuckles turn white as Sakusa twists and thrusts it in and out, purposefully ignoring his prostate. 

Atsumu can’t stand it. 

“Yer such a f-fucking tease.”

“And you love it.” 

Sakusa punctuates his sentence with a sharp thrust and Atsumu arches his back off of the bed. Sakusa doesn’t waste any time working in a second finger. Once Atsumu adjusts, he pauses knuckle deep.

“Wha—“

“Now this is the fun part.”

Without any other warning Sakusa curls his fingers and presses right where Atsumu wants him. He cries out and grinds his hips down. Fuck this is incredible. Sakusa pins his hips down and doesn’t move his fingers, just keeps the pressure constant. It’s maddening. He tries to wriggle his hips but cannot escape Sakusa’s grip. Still, the pressure builds in his gut and his cock leaks steadily. 

“ _Kiyoomi…_ ”

Sakusa shushes him and kisses him sweetly, making the slightest, barely there movement of his fingers. Atsumu keens. 

“Please,” he chants over and over into the kiss.

“So good,” Sakusa murmurs. “You’re so good. You can come just like this. You’re almost there.”

Atsumu thinks he might faint. Saskusa’s encouragement brings him that much closer to the edge. He wants to be good for him, to come like this. He fights the urge to thrust his hips, thankful for Sakusa’s strong hand keeping him in place. Or… his strong hand, he supposes. Sakusa was strong, but not nearly enough to still a desperate and needy Atsumu.

“Omi, I’m—“

“Go on. Come for me.”

And so he does, vision whiting out as he lets out a choked off moan. Suddenly, Sakusa releases his grip and strokes his cock. Atsumu trembles with overstimulation, and when Sakusa starts thrusting his fingers properly, he thrashes around on the bed. It’s too much. The pleasure and pain blend together, fire turning to lightning, the liquid in his veins turning to lava.

“I— you—”

“It’s okay, I’ve got you. You can ride this out and you’ll come again. I’ve made you come more than once in one night. I know you can do it now.”

Atsumu believes him. He trusts him. So he lets him continue his sweet torture. He lets him work his calloused fingertips over his twitching cock until he’s coming a second time. Atsumu’s body twitches as he comes down from the high. He’s distantly aware of Sakusa stroking back his hair and planting a soft kiss to his forehead. 

He feels the bed shift and feebly tries to force Sakusa to stay. He doesn’t have to wait long though, because he returns with a warm wet cloth to clean him up, careful not to overstimulate him any further. 

“Holy shit,” Atsumu slurs, tongue heavy in his mouth. “Gimme like two minutes yer gettin’ yers next.”

Sakusa snorts and levels him a smug look, one Atsumu wants to wipe right off his face. He gets it now, why that look riles Sakusa up so much. He clumsily pushes himself up and shoves Sakusa so he’s sitting up against the pillows on their headboard. 

“Ya always seem to like to go for my neck. It’s nice ‘n all, ‘m not complainin’. But I think it’s time I showed ya why ya should pay more attention to my thighs.”

He shoves Sakusa’s thighs apart roughly, drinking in the sight before him. His own body is flushed and panting. He looks embarrassed to be so exposed. It’s not the hottest thing he’s seen, Sakusa in his own body still holds that title. But this is a close second. 

Atsumu slides his hands up his thighs and squeezes. Sakusa tilts his head back and moans. Atsumu eyes the wetness that’s gathered on his inner thighs, and he can’t resist the urge to lean down and taste himself. He groans and Sakusa fists his hands in Atsumu’s hair. 

“Look at the mess ya made. Gonna have to clean ya up.”

Atsumu wastes no time licking and sucking along his thighs, enjoying the way they quiver under his touch. Knowing exactly how this affects Sakusa makes him dizzy. Sakusa bucks his hips wildly, but Atsumu doesn’t give him the relief he desires. Instead he continues his torture, nipping along the sensitive skin before sinking his teeth in and sucking an impressive bruise onto the previously blank canvas. He repeats the action on the other leg, and adds a few more for good measure, pointedly ignoring the way Sakusa tries to tug his head upwards. When Atsumu decides to press the flat of tongue right in the juncture between Sakusa’s thigh and cunt, Sakusa tightens his grip and holds him there. 

This was always where Atsumu was most sensitive, so he licks and sucks and gently grazes his teeth and Sakusa comes, trying to grind his aching clit against Atsumu’s cheek. Atsumu’s cock gives an interested twitch at that, and he wonders if he can manage a third today. 

Sakusa’s grip goes slack as he comes down from his orgasm. Atsumu immediately surges up and kisses him for all he’s worth. Sakusa pulls him in close, nails raking down his back. 

“Fuck me,” Sakusa pleads agains his lips. 

Atsumu is helpless to deny him. He reaches for the bedside table but Sakusa grabs his wrist. 

“You…” He pauses and swallows thickly. “You take birth control. We can… You can…”

Atsumu smiles wickedly. 

“Have I ever told ya that yer a genius, Omi-Omi?”

“No. You should do it more often.”

Atsumu drags Sakusa down the bed by his calves until he’s on his back. He slides his hard cock between his folds, nudging the tip against Sakusa’s clit. He can only tease for a little longer before he slides into the tight, wet heat, moaning obscenely. 

Atsumu fucks into him slowly, savoring this feeling. 

“ _Shit_. Do I always feel this good?”

“Shut up and _move_.” Sakusa punctuates his sentence with a sharp kick to the back of Atsumu’s thigh. 

He doesn’t need to be told twice. He hooks Sakusa’s legs over his shoulders and sets a brutal pace. Shit. He isn’t gonna last long. He never realized how sensitive Sakusa was until now. 

Atsumu presses a wet kiss to Sakusa’s calf. When he looks down, his eyes are screwed shut and lewd noises spill from his lips. That settles it. They’re only ever having sex in front of a mirror from here on out. 

He runs one of his hands down Sakusa’s leg and thumbs at his clit teasingly before stroking it between his forefinger and thumb, just the way he likes. Sakusa comes undone underneath the touch. Tears prick at the corner of his eyes while he looks up at Atsumu through hooded lids. 

“Fuck. C’mon. Come fer me, baby. Please, I want you to come on my cock.”

That’s all the encouragement Sakusa needs. Atsumu feels his cunt clench around him and after a few, sharp thrusts he comes too. He lowers Sakusa’s legs and bends down to kiss him sweetly. Sakusa clings to him. Atsumu was pleasantly surprised when he learned Sakusa likes to cuddle after sex. He’s much less prickly and much more pliable after an orgasm. Or two. 

Fuck. 

They really need to figure out how to switch back. In a minute. For now, Atsumu just closes his eyes and loses himself in the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, your comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cajynn/)!  
> 


End file.
